Talk:Hankvi/@comment-16075172-20150522154856
Also, I think I'll spend some time to give a bit of an explanation on things. The Witch Hunts had long-since been forgotten and disregarded by the Ludusians, ever since the death of Sanford, and the arts of magics and such became more greatly so accepted in following the arrival of other types of aliens on the planet, who the Ludusians were kind to and treated as if part of their culture. (Well, most of the time. Like, in one case they were bad to a guy who didn't deserve it all that much.) In fact, at such a point in time as then Hankvi came around, negative feelings towards the witches were in no public opinion of the Gridmasks, or any of the other beloved alien species on the planet. However, the same could not be said for the Nazcan agent who was residing on the planet. This particular Nazcan agent had been present on the planet for a long time. After the Nazcan's original defeat at the hands of the Ludusian Witches, this drone was sent on a mission to ensure the deaths of the Witches, before the time to when the Nazcans would try to return to conquer the planet. The specifics of the mission were to ensure the deaths of every single witch, and, though it lasted over a century and a half, the drone's mission was eventually known as successful. This Nazcan agent had disguised xirself as a Gridmask being. The plan was to raise a Gridmask who would cause the Ludusians to revolt against the Witches, leading to their demise by the hands of the people who they wanted to protect, and something that could not possibly be traced back to the Nazcans, leading the Ludusians to think they would be in peace, unsuspecting of their subsequent invasion. This Nazcan was disguised as the man who claimed to be the uncle of Sanford. The injection, detailed in Sanford's "Story" section, allowed for the Nazcan agent to increase Sanford's physical capabilities, as well as give the Nazcan control over him. The Nazcan strategically played things so that Sanford would be successful in his efforts of having the Witches killed. However, he had not accounted for Zaion's unexpected power, which had, at first, posed a threat to the mission, as well as to Sanford's life. But this as well was fixed by a variable that he hadn't accounted for, either. The sudden arrival of Separ Monsters. With this, the plan was put further into action. At the point in time where Hankvi and Issus were, detailed in the story section on this page, it can easily be said that the group of Gridmasks was, instead, the Nazcan agents and a group of Gridmasks who he had raised similarly to Sanford, but believed by the two of them to be Gridmasks holding negative feelings towards the witches all along. The identity of the Nazcan can go unknown because I originally intended it to be NCD1288 but I actually don't know if that's possible due to conflicts with whatever canon that Broken has for him.